joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Godzilla (Fusion)
Summary A Fusion Between King Ghidorah And Battra. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | 3-A 6-C, possibly 6-B | At least High 6-A, possibly 5-B | 8-A, Low 7-C with Energy Shield At least High 6-A, possibly 5-C to Low 5-B Name:Godzilla Origin:Godzilla Gender:Male Age:Unknown Classification:Fusion Hybrid Powers and Abilities:'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Hurricane Winds from wings, Sharp horn, Energy Manipulation with Eye Lasers, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Beams, Electric Bite, Energy Shield, Magnetic Field, can encase his body in a meteor to travel through space, Life-Force Absorption, Limited Mind Control,Breath Attack, Superhuman size, Amphibious, Enhanced Senses, Expert of Martial Arts and Wrestling, Expert Swordsman, Camouflage as a Mountain, Can survive in the vacuum of space and pressure of the bottom of the ocean, can hide his presence, Duplication, Berserk Mode (Increases his power, strength and durability to a greater extent), Rage Power(Increases his speed and strength), Flight, Energy Projection and Absorption, has Intimidation Aura (Allows him to induce fear), Size Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Possesses millons of the restless souls of those killed by military actions during World War II, able to absorb souls and use them to prolongate his life, can divide one soul into millons of parts, he can implant his souls into plants), Possession (over other beings in order to return to life after death), Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Power Nullification and Attack Reflection with his Aura, Regeneration Negation, Durability Negation, Life-Force Absorption, Enhanced Senses (Radar allows him to detect and attack threats automatically without needing to see them), Forcefield Projection, Has a Null Gravity Barrier (Allows Godzilla to manipulate gravity and slow down his enemies), Magic Negation (Godzilla can create a barrier which negates and reflects magic attacks), Lightning Absorption, Reactive Evolution (Can mutate his DNA at will to adapt to any situation and foe), Telepathy, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition (Godzilla can predict where his enemies are), Resurrection(As Burning Godzilla, as an undead, in another body or complete), Transformation in stronger forms, Resistance to Petrification, Mind Control, Acids, Poison, Fire, Magic Spells, BFR, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Black Holes, and Absolute Zero temperatures, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6; Godzilla can remove souls from other beings in order to stay alive after death & 7; Godzilla can return to live after his death as an undead), Regenerator G-1 produces Regeneration (High), Existence Erasure, Instant Death Attacks, Toon Force and Breaking the Fourth Wall. '''Attack Potency:'At Least 'Large Star Level '''Likely '''Island Level '(Can use his powers and the powers of King Ghidorah) '''Speed:Unknown Lifting Strength:Unknown Striking Strength:Unknown '(Can use his powers) '''Durability:Unknown '(Can take large blows and can still stand) '''Stamina:Unknown Range:Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment:None Intelligence:Genius Weaknesses:Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gravity Beams: King Ghidorah's trademark attack. He can fire Gravity Beams from his mouths. He can use it both to destroy targets and pick them up. * Electric Bite: GMK King Ghidorah can electrocute his opponent by biting them. * Hurricane Winds: King Ghidorah can cause wind storms with his wings. * Energy Shield: GMK King Ghidorah can create a spherical spiritual energy shield around himself to block attacks. * Energy Shield Bomb: GMK King Ghidorah can throw his Energy Shield as an explosive projectile. * Horn Laser: In Larva Form, Battra can fire orange-yellow electrical blasts from his horn. * Eye Lasers: In Larva Form, Battra can fire purple electrical blasts from his eyes. In Imago Form, Battra can fire Prism Beams from his eyes. * Atomic Heat Ray: A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from Godzilla's mouth. * Purple Atomic Breath: A powerful beam of Atomic Energy used by Godzilla in Shin Godzilla Film, if can cut through anything. * Green Atomic Breath: A powerful beam of Atomic Energy used by Zilla Jr. enough hot to turn sand into glass. * Tri-Atomic Ray: Godzilla fires 3 Atomic Breaths from his mouth simultaneously.Used in Dark Horse Comics. * Super Atomic Breath: '''A Stronger variation of the Atomic Breath used to kill stronger foes, at difference to the normal one, this one is able to envolve large Kaijus such as Destroyah, Keizer Ghidorah and SpaceGodzilla-Trilopod. * '''Gorath Buster: '''Powered-up version of Atomic Breath used by Godzilla to destroy Gorath. * '''Aura Blast: Godzilla charges his entire body up, emanating a bright blue light as nuclear energy particles spiral around him, before letting loose with a giant beam ray that quickly expands out wide enough to engulf large kaiju such as King Ghidorah. Is stronger than Gorath Buster. * Orange Atomic Breath: A rare variant of Atomic Breath in the game, making sources for the power of this ability extremely hard to find. Red color change usually represents higher power in the Godzilla series. is Stronger than Aura Blast and Gorath Buster. * Nova Breath: '''A stronger variation from the normal Atomic breath able to destroy the thick Bagan's cells that are more indestructible than metal. * '''Finishing Breath: A beam of energy that resembles Godzilla's regular Atomic Breath except for the fact it is far more powerful and is purple in color. * Spiral Breath: A somewhat more powerful form of Godzilla's regular Atomic Ray which was used to defeat King Ghidorah. * Uranium Atomic Heat Ray: A more powerful version of Godzilla's atomic ray which is red in color and was gained after Godzilla absorbed Fire Rodan's life energy.has a temperature of 1.2 million degrees Celsius, hot enough to burn Godzilla's mouth. * Nuclear Fusion Heat Ray:'''and reaches a temperature of 900,000 degrees Celsius. Used in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. * '''Burning Heat Ray : Burning Godzilla's default beam weapon and presumably a stronger form of the Spiral Fire Ray used by his previous form. * Infinite Heat Ray: The strongest Red Spiral Ray used by Godzilla, near the end of his battle against Destoroyah when Godzilla's body was melting down, his unstable radiation boosting the beam's power significantly. It is said to increase infinitely in power the more Godzilla uses it. * Golden Spiral Heat Ray: Godzilla draws strength from the gravity beams and uses the absorbed energy to fire a blast of blue energy wrapped in a golden spiral. * Navel Blast: Super Godzilla fires a beam of atomic energy in the shape of a dragon from his navel. * Hyper Red Spiral Ray: A more powerful version of Godzilla's atomic ray which is red in color, gained after Godzilla took the life-force from 13 different Kaiju at same time and turned into Fusion Godzilla. * Heavenly Spiral Ray: Possibly one of Godzilla's strongest attacks, surrounded by a Divine Aura, even stronger than before. Godzilla may have destroyed the Heaven dimension with the Heavenly Spiral Ray. * Ultimate Demon Spiral Heat Ray: One of the strongest Godzilla Beams ever, the millions of Demons that compose Godzilla's body each emanates a bright blue light as nuclear energy particles, before letting loose with a beam that quickly expands out wide enough strong to destroy a large kaiju such as Hell God. Others Notable Victories: Composite Dragon Ball Character(jbw version)(fusion godzilla is on 6-C LEVEL while CDBC is on the highest tier and on the his most powerful form) Alex Dreemurr(all version combine) SCP-682(all version) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Power Negation Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 7 Category:Monsters Category:Flight Category:Energy Users Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Poison Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Black Hole Users Category:4th wall Erasure Category:Regeneration Category:Toon Force Category:Transformation Category:Lightning Users Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki